D'un moins que rien à son tout
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle était si belle, si vibrante et si vivante qu'à ses côtés il oubliait qu'il était un vampire, un monstre dont la simple mention faisait trembler de peur.


**The originals est à Julie Plec.  
**

* * *

**D'un moins que rien à son tout**

Finn n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un être aussi sombre et déprimant que lui pourrait plaire à une fille aussi lumineuse et vive qu'Aurora de Martel, et pourtant depuis leur rencontre en l'an 1002 ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Elle était si belle, si vibrante et si vivante qu'à ses côtés il oubliait qu'il était un vampire, un monstre dont la simple mention faisait trembler de peur.

Cela faisait plus de cents ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et parfois il se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui et pas un de ses frères plus forts et plus amusants comme Niklaus ou encore Kol. C'était à lui qu'elle avait offert ce sourire le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et c'était à lui qu'elle avait donné son cœur, son amour et sa fidélité. Aucun des autres membres de sa fratrie n'avaient connu une relation aussi forte et aussi stable de toute leur existence Elijah avait plusieurs histoires qui s'étaient toutes tragiquement terminées, Klaus n'avait pas été plus chanceux, Kol n'avait jamais cherché l'amour et papillonnait d'une fille à l'autre, quant à Rebekah son histoire avec Marcel Gerard était compliquée.

Aurora de Martel avait transformé son existence, avant il avait hait son immortalité, maudissant son imperméabilité face au temps, aujourd'hui il la chérissait et savourait chaque seconde passée aux côtés de la vampire. Elle mettait des sourires sur son visage et il riait avec elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant toute son enfance. Son âme sœur était si légère, et le malheur qu'elle avait porté en elle avait diminué lorsqu'il avait fait d'elle un vampire. Elle dansait au milieu de la lavande, construisait des bonhommes de neiges, composait des sonates en son honneur... Parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la perdre, elle était tout pour lui, il avait enfreint sa promesse de ne jamais mordre personne pour la garder près de lui.

« Comment suis-je supposée faire de beaux rêves si tu n'es pas à côté de moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en boudant.

Il rit et se retourna vers elle, elle était assise sur le lit, le corps couvert par le drap et des couvertures, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche faisait la moue.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais ton doudou personnel, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Depuis le temps tu ignorais que tu étais mon ours en peluche, rit-elle, viens où je ne pourrais pas me rendormir et si je n'ai pas mes heures de sommeil je risque d'être de très mauvais poil au réveil, signala-t-elle en tapotant sur le matelas à la place à sa gauche.

-C'est un ordre de ma lady ?

-Non c'est un ordre de ta reine, le contredit-elle amusée.

-Oh alors il faut que j'obéisse si je ne veux pas qu'elle me tranche la tête.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et vint s'allonger à sa gauche, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Finn tu ne risques rien une reine ne fera jamais couper la tête de son roi, surtout s'il en a une aussi belle que la tienne, affirma-t-elle.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, il se rapprocha lentement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de sa moitié, elle sourit à travers le baiser et y répondit en passant sa main droite dans la chevelure brune de son amoureux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, avant qu'elle ne se sente fatiguée et ne repose sa tête sur le torse de Finn.

-Tu me protèges des cauchemars, mes démons restent loin lorsque tu es près, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le corps.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors tu peux dormir tranquille je veillerai toujours sur toi de jours comme de nuits et rien ne pourra t'atteindre, jura-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux et bercée par la respiration de l'originel elle rejoignit le royaume de Morphée en toute sérénité. Il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit s'assurant qu'aucun de ses tourments ne viennent troubler son sommeil. Aurora était tout pour lui, parce qu'elle avait fait de lui son tout, et il était hors de question qu'elle souffre de quelque manière que cela soit, tant qu'il vivrait il ne le permettrait pas.


End file.
